Kings Friends and Fathers
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Mickey says a final farewell to an old and dear friend.


This just came to me as I was pondering the friendship between Mickey and Ansem the Wise. I can't really imagine Mickey having parents (Unless Walt counts... hmm...) but his relationship with Ansem seemed kinda like the relationship between a father and son... sorta. Hence this fic. Enjoy!

(I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the character mentioned in this fic.)

* * *

Kings Friends and Fathers

Mickey walked out to the garden and stepped into a shaded, secluded spot.

Here was a portion of the garden separated from the rest, shaded by a tall tree, and at the center of this spot was a stone.

Mickey walked over to the stone and placed a hand on the inscription which read:

_Ansem the Wise _

_A noble warrior against darkness _

_A kind and devoted king _

_A dear friend._

Mickey had ordered this memorial be erected shortly after his return. A similar memorial also stood in Radiant Garden, as a sign of love and remembrance for its king.

But the stone which now sat in the garden held a different meaning for Mickey. He came to it now to think of his old, dear friend.

Ansem, now that he thought of it, was the first friend Mickey had ever made outside his own world. As they were both kings, they had many things in common, and often enjoyed speaking of past kings and glorious ancient kingdoms.

Mickey smiled as he remembered the conversations he had with Ansem, as the two of them enjoyed sea-salt ice-cream together. One conversation stood out in the mouse's mind at that moment.

_Mickey and Ansem each took a chair on either side of the fireplace, the warmth of the blaze slowly melting Ansem's ice-cream. Mickey chuckled at the thought that this wise ruler before him rarely ever spent a moment of his free time without the frozen treat on hand._

"_So tell me," Said Ansem, casually creating conversation. "Do you have a family?"_

"_Well," Mickey replied. "There's Donald, and Goofy. Those two are like my brothers. And my wife, Minnie, is very important to me."_

_Ansem nodded. "Ah, true friendship and love. You are truly blessed to have both, my friend. But what of your blood family? Surely you have parents?"_

_Mickey frowned. "I'm not sure… there aren't that many people in my world, and we're all almost the same age. No one can remember having parents or family, except for Donald, who has three nephews and an uncle. We all just, sorta came into being. We helped each-other, worked with each other, and eventually, Disney Castle was built, and I became King."_

_Ansem nodded. "I see… From what you tell me, the way your world started out is… unique at best. It must have been hard being a king with no one to give the proper guidance. It was for me…"_

"_What do you mean? Didn't you have a father?"_

"_Oh, indeed I did. But he was a king, and as we both know, kings lead very busy lives. My father had many duties which kept him away often. He died when I was young. To tell the truth, I barely even remember his face."_

_Mickey frowned, feeling sad for his friend. But he couldn't help but wonder, was it better never to have had a father or to have had a father who wasn't there? Mickey felt ashamed. Here he had started feeling sorry for himself for the fact that he didn't remember having parents, when Ansem knew his father existed, but had no kind of relationship with him._

_Mickey realized he and his friends took the safety of their world provided by the Cornerstone of Light for granted, and never realized just how happy and sheltered their lives were compared to the lives of others._

"_I regret only two things." Ansem continued, snapping Mickey out of his train of thought. "That my father and I never had a stronger relationship, and that I never had children of my own to care for."_

"_I suppose," Mickey said slowly. "We all have burdens to bear. I don't remember my father, if I had one, so I don't know the pain of losing one." Mickey was unsure if he should have said that. It seemed so… selfish to say. But Ansem knew that Mickey was trying his best to be comforting and smiled._

"_But we have our people," The older man continued. "They are both our friends and our family. We care for them, as they care for us. So, perhaps we also have our share of blessings."_

_Mickey nodded with a smile as Ansem quietly finished his ice-cream._

Mickey frowned to himself as he knelt down beside the stone.

"I still bear many burdens…" He whispered to himself. "…as well as well as blessings. My family has grown… Sora, Riku, Kairi… And now, Minnie and I are going to have a baby. But… our happiness came with a price my friend. Now I know what it's like… to lose a father. But I'm glad your burdens have been lifted Ansem. May you rest in peace."

Mickey stood up and walked away, bidding a farewell to Ansem the wise.

A dedicated warrior against darkness,

A kind and devoted king,

A dear friend…

…and an even dearer father.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I added the part about Mickey and Minnie having a baby in reference to my other story. I'm not sure anybody's gonna like this, but please review and tell me what you thought. No flames tho, please. 


End file.
